1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical device and a controlling method for an electrical device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical device with zooming function and a zooming method for an electrical device with zooming function.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology developed, more and more conventional devices are digitalized. Since electrical sensors, such as Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) and Charge-coupled Device (CCD), are developed, cameras are also digitalized.
Generally, a digital camera includes a lens, an electrical sensor and a display unit. Light goes through the lens and is sensed by the electrical sensor. The electrical sensor converts the light into a digital data, such as a picture file. Hence, the display unit can display the sensed picture file.
Wherein, a closer or more distant view of an image can be sensed by a digital camera after zoom. However, in the prior art, a digital camera can only take the center of the sensed image as the zooming center. For example, FIGS. 1A-1B illustrate an image sensed by a general digital camera during zoom process. In FIG. 1A, an image “A” is sensed by the general digital camera. Then, during zoom in process, the general digital camera may take the center C of the sensed image in FIG. 1A as the center for zoom in. Hence, the image sensed by the general digital camera after zoom in may be as shown in FIG. 1B. Therefore, if users want to take a point other than the center of the sensed image as the center for zooming, users have to move digital cameras.